


【蓝莓fell】甜辣酱

by xmm



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 他是一家糕点房的点心师，一双巧手最擅长在两寸的纸杯蛋糕上挤出淡黄色的奶油玫瑰。下午阳光正好，透过玻璃门在地面上勾勒出几何图案。蓝莓将提拉米苏放在最显眼的地方，神情似乎在等待哪位。
Relationships: Blue/Fell
Kudos: 2





	【蓝莓fell】甜辣酱

  
  
  
  
  
  
Uf mob前提，蓝莓fell. 

  
*  
  
蓝莓在日历上画出几个日期，星期一，星期三。明天是星期五，小年轻用蓝色水笔重复在那个数字上画圆。

他是一家糕点房的点心师，一双巧手最擅长在两寸的纸杯蛋糕上挤出淡黄色的奶油玫瑰。下午阳光正好，透过玻璃门在地面上勾勒出几何图案。蓝莓将提拉米苏放在最显眼的地方，神情似乎在等待哪位。

不久客人推门而入。他走到柜台前，身材与蓝莓差不多高，脸一样圆，但比蓝莓结实，这骨似乎对甜品丝毫不感兴趣，每次来只买法棍。

蓝莓脸一下热了。

“下、下午好，朋友！”

站在面前的骷髅露出金牙，这笑容看起来不怀好意，不像是买东西而是打劫。

“老样子，谢了。”

蓝莓将面包切成片，Fell隔一天来这里消遣一个小时，蓝莓不知道他是什么工作，只是某次见脱掉皮质手套时露出一枚套在小指的卡地亚戒指，其上雕刻着模糊的花体英文。

此时此刻，Fell从后兜拿出调料瓶。

蓝莓的目光随着芥末如盘山龙一般挤在面包上，又见他托起其中一块，张了张口却没送进嘴里。

“盯着看什么？”

“没什么！”

蓝莓镇定下来，“只是…我认为，你应该尝试一下本店的新品。”

“不用。”

蓝莓把纸杯蛋糕往前推，真挚道：“华丽的杉斯不收你钱。”

“妈的，瞧不起老子？”  
  
“你就没给过我钱。”  
  
Fell一拳砸在桌上，差点引得周围目光距离在此处。他腰间挂着的大哥大不要命的响起来。

矮骷髅不耐烦的“啧”了一声。

“…先给我记账上。”

他接起电话说了几句，又放下，

“再给我拿根法棍，”他命令，“不要切。”

蓝莓疑惑地将刚出炉没多久的面包递过去。后者颠了颠，不太称手。

“操，给老子换一根！”

蓝莓赶紧挑了另外的给他，“我看这根就不错。”

“勉强，”他站起身，“把面包给我留着，哥一会儿回来吃。”

蓝莓一般七点关店，店门在六点五十五被推开——那骨换了件衣服，对前几天的事只字不提。

他看起来真的很像个不法分子。蓝莓想，太酷了，只是不知下次见面会是何时。  
  
小年轻鼓足勇气开口。

“嘿，Fell兄，”他说，“你周日是否有空？”

Fell瞥他一眼，“怎么？想和哥出去玩玩？”

他的话似乎意有所指，听起来像是将乖乖女骗上床的那种惯犯。只是乖乖女丁点没听出来。  
  
“可以吗！”小年轻眼中期待闪烁，“拜托你了！咱们可以去我家看电视！我想我兄弟会喜欢你！或者……”

Fell一愣，这样热情送上门的不多见。  
  
他忍住坏笑。  
  
“就今晚八点，”矮骷髅扯来一张收据单，在上面写下和他语气一样潦草的地址，“来这里找我。”  
  
  
  
*  
套上一件棒球衣的骨拿着纸条。这里就是Fell写给他的地址。  
  
至少，大名鼎鼎的烤尔比酒吧门框上绣上的粉色霓虹灯与他身上绣上的“cool guy”很搭调。

蓝莓稍微犹豫一下，随即推开活扇门——这里不像一个点心师该来的地方。蓝莓刚踏进去一步，冒犯的目光立即缠绕上他涉世未深的五短身材打量，最终聚集在屁骨。而邀请他来的骨不知所踪。

一切看起来是个糟糕的恶作剧。

蓝莓拨开舞池中放纵的人群向内走，Fell坐在吧台前。穿着肥大的褐色外套，毛领在灯光下看起来像变换颜色的火焰。

“我没想到你会邀请，呃，华丽的杉斯来这里，”蓝莓不自在地坐下。

烤尔比冒着紫色的火焰盯过来，蓝莓冲他比个手势，“你好！我要一杯无酒精饮料！”

Fell侧眼打量嘲笑，“嗝-你没成年？”

“我自然成年了，”蓝莓反驳，“只是我通常严于律己。”

Fell把手中的芥末放下，他一只亮起的瞳孔和金牙显得他坏爆了，令蓝莓把剩余的话咽了回去。

等他反应回来，Fell扯着他领子，距离只有一寸，蓝莓才注意到他短得几乎快被省略的脖颈上挂着小拇指粗的金饰——上面刻着的花体英文是“papyrus”。

刺鼻的气息喷在他脸上，像二手烟，他嗡声而清晰地开口，足够从喧闹的酒吧脱颖而出。

“小乖乖，你不问问哥前几天去哪里了？”

“我…不知道，”蓝莓如实说，“你去哪里了？”

“有意思，”Fell说，“多亏你的法棍，小子，我用它揍爆了几个不知天高地厚的崽种的脑袋，然后我把他们全扔进了垃圾桶里。”

他说得绘声绘色，用食指对准骷髅的太阳穴。  
  
“而现在，他们的同伙随时可能过来寻仇，他们会拿着枪跑进这里，把枪管对准咱们，然后……嘭。”

“听起来那样很…嗯，危险。”蓝莓心脏怦怦跳动。

Fell放开他的领子，“当然。”  
  
他毫不在意地微笑，“小子，但我来自那不勒斯。”

蓝莓感觉头昏，但他滴酒未沾。

这里是gay吧，而Fell来自那不勒斯，他知道了，这个比他坏五十倍的骷髅不仅仅来自那不勒斯，且和这酒吧的老板的关系非同凡响。

年轻的黑帮轻易拥有特权。小年轻被拉进狭窄隐蔽的包厢时腿脚不稳，他被扔上一张不能被黑光灯照射的斑驳小床。Fell压上来，半晌却什么都没做。

“所以，你-你的目的达到了没？”

蓝莓听不懂，“什么目的？”

Fell毫不留情扒下小年轻的裤子，自从上次老板无理取闹地命令他休息日去处理外债，他已经整整一个星期没和别人发泄过。

坚挺的肉棒弹出来时差点打在脸上，Fell将肉棒抵在泪沟上摩擦，雄性麝香味道令他露出迷醉的神情。

蓝莓紧张地不知所措，“老天！…你，你，你你是同性恋？”

“妈的，现在才晓得？”Fell冷笑着呸出口水，将小年轻的龟头用手掌心抹的油光水亮，“晚了小老弟，接受现实吧。”

“嘿！等等……”

没给他时间等。黑帮凶猛的口交技术一绝，他没有吸，而是捏着底端含进整根狰狞的肉棒，用舌头根最暖最柔软的部位专注刺激龟头，没几下开始激得对方作出射精反射。

“你是条子的兄弟，”Fell含浑道，“换句话说，你你兄弟是个该死的条子，是他要你来打探我？”

“并…非如此。”

蓝莓煽情地喘息，“我只是单纯的想和你出来……嗯，约会。”

他要被那条肥厚的舌头舔出精液来了，蓝莓觉得射在刚认识的约会对象嘴里有失礼貌。但Fell刷牙般的口交看得他不能自已。

Fell适时将他吐了出来。他脱下裤子，帮对方口交时他早硬了，流出的前液已经将裤子打湿。蓝莓的尺寸令他满意极了，射精前的硬度非凡，他冲对方张开灵魂上湿滑的尻穴，甜蜜的湿度与柔软等待着临幸。

“小子……”他呼吸期待地不稳，回过头来，“给老子，嗝，进，进来。”

蓝莓提枪而上，让肉棒一寸寸被肥硕的灵魂吞入。体位原因，他看不见Fell的脸，但对方的猛喘在他进入的同时更加鲜明。

外面的嘈杂的舞曲盖过了小房间中淫秽的插入声，蓝莓就着连接处将他换了个面，他想看见那张圆脸上被干到最深处的表情。Fell突然发颤，喘息升级成呻吟，肉棒在体内的转动令他差点射了出来。

他咒骂了两句，随即被蓝莓压着肩膀重新迫不及待地挺腰顶入，每顶一下他老二的前液就向外飞，他被顶得肉穴酸麻，发出的呻吟被门外的音乐遮盖大半。但蓝莓还是能听得很清楚，他每下都顶在柔软的地方，里面很快被他捅松，流出开心的汁水。

“Fell兄，你…叫的真好听。”

“操…你给我，再用力点，我、哈，前面也要。”

蓝莓一愣，随即发现他悬在前头的东西流水不止。蓝莓勉强握住它，却没了后文，他自己都没怎么自慰过，更不要说帮别人。

Fell还差一点，恼怒地扭着腰，像只动物一样尝试从对方手中获取快乐，可蓝莓用力捏着前面，反而逼着他没处可去。

“嘶……操……”

“很痛吗？”蓝莓惊慌失措。

“不…”Fell好像哽住了，“你…玩玩它。”

蓝莓硬着头皮，用拇指磨了磨对方最前端，Fell突然气喘如牛，再也忍不住的一股股射精，同时蓝莓被他吸的双眼昏花，耐不住最后激烈顶弄了几下，将白浊有力的射进了那具身体的最深处……  
  
  
*

“原来你是黑帮。”蓝莓穿上衣服，“怪不得你从不吃我做的布丁。”

“喔，那是因为你手艺太烂。”  
  
蓝莓系领巾的动作停了，Fell还躺在床上，“不过…哥的老板叫哥来好好盯着你。他叫我哪天骗你出来，小子，用美男计。然后把你绑掉。”  
  
“可华丽的杉斯从没得罪过谁。”  
  
“你当然没得罪过谁，”矮骷髅像在说童话故事，嗤笑道，“只是为了让你那个老是抓着我们生意不放的条子兄弟别这么猖狂。”  
  
“我懒到家的兄弟是个条子！这怎么可能！”  
  
“骨不可貌相。”

蓝莓想到什么，脸更加热，“那你打算绑架我？”

“当然不，收起你的蠢表情。”

Fell耸耸肩，“嘿，我没给你说过我最喜欢看别人气得跳脚吗，就算是老板也一样…这事情就到此为止。”

“我们还会再见吧。”这声音中无不透露出期待，“Fell兄，明天你还会来吗？”  
  
话到此处。黑帮腰间的大哥大不要命地响起来。他盯着蓝莓摆摆手，小年轻心领神会的先出去。  
  
哔——

里面响起了低沉而阴险声音，想必就是幕后黑手：

“事情办的怎么样？”

“喔，目标跑了，帕派。”

“什么！！叫你把那小子绑架回来！就这么简单的事，你能把目标弄没了？小心我杀你全家！”

电话里的声音咆哮，Fell把它拿离半米也能听见声音。

“嘿，b-boss，放轻松。我已经尽力了。”

Fell夹着电话穿鞋。  
  
“…也不是没有进展，老弟，”他说，“我虽然没能把他带回来，不过我已经将他儿子们扣留。我五分钟后到家。”

Fin


End file.
